Justice Avengers RP Wiki
Welcome to the Justice Avengers wiki Throughout the ages, there have passed the tales of great heroes. Powerful and valiant warriors, such as the mighty Thor of norse mythos, or the incredible Hercules of greek legends. For centuries, these feats have been retold, but over the centuries, man has come to regard them as little more than myth. That is, until the early years of the twentieth century, when all the known world came to blows. When came the second act of the great wars, more terrible even than the last, the human race needed heroes more than ever. So it was that in the hour of need, strange men rose to power. Even as their enemies brought forth mighty oppressors of their own, they would not surrender, and in the end they triumphed. But now the countries had no need for heroes. As suddenly as their appeared, the heroes faded away, and in time, almost became myths of their own. In the years that followed, generations rose and fell, and paradigms gradually shifted. Ordinary boys and girls, born to ordinary families, began to develop extraordinary abilities. These strange beings became known to the world as Mutants, and were ever shunned and feared for their unknown skills and sometimes twisted appearance. Now, it is near the beginning of a new decade. What mutants can be found are either walking destructive objects, or hideous freaks locked away in slums, and have been cemented in the public consciousness as such. But as if the prospect of mutants were not enough, there have been reports of strange instances occurring across the Eastern Seaboard; of people in colourful costumes with bizarre abilities appearing and vanishing without a trace. The country is divided now, between suspicion of these beings and praising of their efforts, but one question is on the minds of many... could it be, that after all this time, a new age of superheroes is on the rise? And if the answer is yes, who will document it all? Who will write down these new stories, so that future generations may learn upon our victories and failures? That is our job. That is the purpose of this encyclopedia. Getting Started Are you ready to contribute to the wiki? First, we suggest you read the help page, especially the sections about Formatting, Categories and Pictures. Once you're done read that, you're ready to start making some pages! To make character pages, you will create a new page and copy the source of the Character Template, much like you would do with a sign-up page. Simply fill each section with information about your character, add some pictures, categories, and ta-da! If you need a less template-y example, check out the page for the character of G. Gordon Godfrey. To make organization pages, you will create a new page and copy the source of the Organization Template, just like you would do for a character page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. If you need a less template-y example, check out the page for the Galaxy Broadcasting Station. To make a team page, you will create a new page and copy the source of the Team Template , just like you would do for an organization page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. If you need a less template-y example, check out the page for the Reporter Duo. To make an item page, copy the source of the Item Template , like you would do for every other page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. For a less template-y example, visit the page for the Music Meister's Cane. To make a location page, copy the source of the Location Template , like you would do for every other page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. For a less template-y example, visit the page for the GBS New York headquarters. To make an event page (also known as a story arc page), copy the source of the Event Template, like you would do for every other page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. Due to the nature of events/story-arcs, there is no less template-y example for this kind of page. To make a reality page, copy the source of the Reality Template, like you would do for every other page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. For a less template-y example, visit the page for Earth-L62. To make a player page, copy the source of the Player Template, like you would do for every other page, and paste it on your player page. Remember to add in some categories and pictures, and it's all done. For a less template-y example, visit the page for Stratofarius. That's it! Let's get to it! Category:Browse